


Surprise at Midnight

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This occurs on Tuesday, February 24, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise at Midnight

Zach was laying down in his bed for the night when his phone started vibrating with an incoming call from Frankie. He smiled. They hadn’t spoken all day though they had been texting back and forth for most of it. “Hi, baby,” Zach mumbled happily as he answered the call.

 

“Hello, my love. Did I wake you?”

 

“No. I was just getting in bed. How was your day?”

 

“Long.”

 

“Where are you?” Zach asked curiously, hearing strange noises in the background.

 

“Hmm. That’s actually a fun story.”

 

“Fraaaaaankie,” Zach giggled. “Where are you?”

 

“Airport, actually.”

 

“Going back to New York tonight?”

 

“Nope. Actually getting my luggage off the carousel right now.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

He heard Frankie giggle into the receiver. “Fort Laurderdale.”

 

Zach sat up on his bed with a huge grin spreading across his face. “Seriously?”

 

Frankie laughed. “Yep. Got my bag. I’m going to get a rental car. I will be outside your front door in about an hour. You better be there to let me in and not asleep.”

 

“You realize I’m at my parents’ house and they might have a slight issue with this, yes?”

 

“They’ll get over it. I miss you.”

 

“I love you, Frankie.”

 

“I love you, too, Zach. I’ll see you soon my love. Don’t fall asleep.”

 

“I won’t. I’m too excited now.”

 

“I’m excited, too. I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“Impossible.”

 

“There’s like no competition, Frankie. We’ve been over this. I love you more.”

 

Frankie laughed. “Okay, whatever you say, Zach Attack. I’ll see you soon.”

 

When the line went dead, Zach climbed back out of his bed and started instinctively straightening his room and trying to fix his hair in the mirror over his dresser. He wondered aloud what his probably was as he heard the toilet in the bathroom he shared with his younger brother flush. He walked out of his room and caught Peyton before he walked back into his bedroom. “Hey, you’re going to bed?”

 

“Uh, yeah. I have school, why?”

 

Zach smiled and ruffled his brother’s hair. “Just checking…”

 

“Why?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Zach?” Peyton inquired with raised eyebrows.

 

“Frankie just called me. He just landed in Fort Lauderdale and is driving straight here. I didn’t even know he was coming to Florida at all. Let alone tonight.”

 

“He’s coming here?”

 

Zach nodded.

 

“Do mom and dad know?”

 

“No. He literally _just_ called me. I was going to go see if they were still awake…”

 

“I don’t think they are…”

 

“Well they’ll just be surprised in the morning by an extra car in the driveway then.”

 

“Mom’s going to have a hissy-fit.”

 

“I know, but I can’t say no. I miss him so much.”

 

“I know. Just be prepared.”

 

“Yeaaah. Alright. Well, goodnight, Broski.”

 

“Goodnight,” Peyton said with a smile as he headed into his bedroom.

 

Zach went into the bathroom and attempted to tame his hair as he straightened his shorts on his hips. He didn’t bother putting a shirt on and he was sure Frankie wouldn’t mind the extra skin he was showing. Zach collapsed onto the couch after he was satisfied with his appearance and checked his phone. It had been about 45 minutes since he hung up with Frankie, so he sent a text message.

 

_Call Back: Zach Attack_

Where are you? Everyone’s asleep, so my parents’ will probably flip out in the morning so you’re prepared. I told Peyton you were coming though cause he was in the bathroom.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Just turned into your development.

 

Zach jumped to his feet in excitement and started nervously fiddling with his hair again. He heard a car stop in front of the house and ran to open the door before Frankie could even get his car door open. Zach (still only wearing shorts) ran outside and across the front lawn to Frankie’s car. He opened the door before Frankie even realized he was there and pulled Frankie out by the hand and into his arms.

 

Frankie giggled and pressed a light kiss to Zach’s lips. “You don’t even have shoes on…or a shirt…Zaaaaach,” he giggled as Zach pressed his lips along Frankie’s jaw.

 

“Missed you,” Zach mumbled as his lips continued to play against Frankie’s sensitive skin.

 

“Missed you more,” Frankie mumbled back as he tried to squirm away. “Can I get my bag maybe? And lock the car? So we can go inside? Maybe?”

 

Zach growled and let go of Frankie. “Quickly,” he mumbled.

 

Frankie smiled and pulled his small bag from the backseat of his rental car and locked the doors before grabbing Zach’s hand and allowing himself to be lead back into the house. Once inside Zach pulled Frankie across the living room and into his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and tackled Frankie onto the bed a second later, coating his face with sloppy kisses. Frankie was giggling loudly until Zach lips caught his, silencing him with a long, passionate kiss.

 

Zach pulled away from the kiss and collapsed onto the bed next to Frankie, curling into his side with a contented sigh and smile. “I love you, Frankie.”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie whispered in response. “Does your brother sleep very soundly?”

 

Zach laughed a little. “Yeah, he’s good.”

 

“Good,” Frankie said with a deep husky tone. He rolled away from Zach and stripped himself down to his underwear before pulling at Zach’s shorts as Zach palmed at the very obvious bulge behind Frankie’s very tight undies. Frankie moaned sexily, as he moved. Soon they were both completely undressed and wrapped in each other’s arms, lips and limbs tangled together.

 

Less than twenty minutes later, Frankie collapsed across Zach’s chest, panting for breath and snuggling closer as Zach’s arms wrapped around his back. “I missed you so much,” Zach whispered as his breathing returned to normal, his hand tracing light circles on Frankie’s back.

 

“I missed you, too, babe. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Zach sighed, holding Frankie to him and pressing a kiss into his hair. Frankie gave a contented sigh as they both slowly drifted off to sleep in each other’s arms.

 

**

 

The next morning, they were both awoken by Zach’s mother pounding on the door to his room. “ZACHARY COLIN RANCE!” she shouted after pounding for a few seconds. “Get up and get out here.”

 

Zach groaned as he felt Frankie snuggle against his chest. “You did say your parents were going to flip out, didn’t you?” Zach groaned again as his mother continued to pound on the door. Frankie groaned in response, trying to burrow himself deeper into Zach’s arms. “But you’re an adult. What’s her problem?”

 

“It’s still their house,” Zach groaned, pressing a kiss into Frankie’s hair. “We’ll be out in a minute, Ma! Give it a rest.”

 

“Don’t talk to me like that, Zachary! I’m still your mother and you’re staying in _my_ house.”

 

“Yeah, okay, sorry, Ma. We’ll be out, just stop with the pounding, please?”

 

“Alright, alright,” she mumbled as her footsteps trailed away from the door towards the kitchen.

 

Zach sighed and pressed another kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. “We have to get up or she’ll come back.”

 

Frankie grumbled into Zach’s chest for a moment. “I haven’t been woke up like that in so many years. I’m sorry,” he sighed as he rolled out of Zach’s arms.

 

“I know. I’m only 24…”

 

“I always forget that,” Frankie hummed as they got out of bed and started fumbling around for clothes to wear. Once they were both dressed, Zach pulled Frankie back into his arms and kissed him once.

 

“Just remember, it’s nothing personal when my mom yells. She likes you. She’d be this way with anyone, okay?”

 

“Has this happened before?”

 

“Not really, just…”

 

“Zaaaaach.”

 

“It’s a long story, but let’s do this, okay?”

 

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach again before allowing himself to be lead out of the room by the hand. They crossed the living room and entered he kitchen where Jill was making breakfast. “Explain,” was the only word she spoke as she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest with a loud huffing sigh.

 

“My fault entirely,” Frankie said immediately pulling out his charm. “I didn’t tell Zach I was coming until I’d already landed at Fort Lauderdale right after 11 last night.”

 

“Zachary?” his mother asked turning to look at him.

 

“That’s actually true…”

 

“Okay. Well. I’d appreciate some notice as to when there will be guests in my house next time. Both of you would do well to remember that. You can go back to bed now or whatever,” she said dismissively, waving them away from the kitchen.

 

Frankie raised his eyebrows at Zach who shook his head in response before pulling Frankie back into his bedroom. They both sat on the edge of Zach’s bed and Zach wrapped his arms around Frankie’s shoulders and pressed a kiss into the side of his neck. “She’ll bring it up for days (or longer) and as soon as she gets me alone, she’ll rip me a new one, but I’ll just keep you in my arms until we fly back to New York then she can’t (or well won’t) yell too much.”

 

Frankie laughed. “Good of you to make an excuse like that. I wasn’t planning on leaving your arms anyway. I mean, except when you’re off golfing or whatever.”

 

“Yeah, well I mean I’m volunteering. I’m going to be holding signs for one of the groups.”

 

“That sounds…incredibly boring.”

 

“Not to me.”

 

“Of course not. Okay, well I’ll go spend the days with Nonna. I can drop you off in the morning and pick you up for dinner, right?”

 

Zach smiled and nodded. “Sounds perfect, babe.”

 

Frankie smiled and snuggled into Zach’s chest, pushing him backwards onto the bed. “So, what are we doing today?”

 

“Staying right here and cuddling and going back to sleep,” Zach said through a yawn.

 

“Sounds amazing. I’m still exhausted.”

 

Zach nodded and allowed Frankie to snuggle against his chest before his hand was tracing circles over Frankie’s back and pressed a kiss into his hair. “I missed _this_ more than anything. Just being able to hold you in my arms like this.”

 

“I missed this too,” Frankie sighed, nuzzling his face against Zach’s chest.

 

“I love you more than words could ever say.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
